


If Time is a String...

by rea_p



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short, Tenth Doctor Era, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_p/pseuds/rea_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does someone who sees time see the Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Time is a String...

There were people on Moera who could, apparently, see Time. It wasn't exactly common, but it wasn't really rare, either; more like being particularly gifted at the piano or being brilliant in maths.

The Doctor had, of course, encountered them before, but it had apparently been a few centuries. He was delighted by the changes in their culture and architecture, and kept spontaneously asking questions of Nona, the guide they'd been lent by the University.

The young woman answered as best she could, more or less keeping up the main conversation she was having with Martha. The Doctor had explained how he perceived Time to Martha, but the Moerae saw it a bit differently and Nona explained it in very simple terms.

"So you see," said Nona, restarting after yet another interruption, "every thing has a timeline, and the timelines are like threads - continuous but flexible. All the little threads make up Time overall - at least, that's how we perceive it."

Martha nodded "But you can see the individual threads?"

"Yes," said Nona, "if I focus."

"What do I look like, then?" asked Martha, genuinely curious.

The Moera paused, looking at Martha but also looking through her. Then she laughed. "Exactly what they said a time-traveller would look like - sort of looping, like a ribbon swirled on the end of a wand." Tangled in places, too, but that didn't seem polite to mention.

"And Time Lords?"

The Doctor preened a little, clearly expecting something along the lines of 'magnificent tapestry', which was how a long-gone Moera had described him.

Nona grinned at Martha, mischief in her eyes. "Like Macrame."

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about when I was thinking about the [Moirae](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moirae) and how they might interact with the Doctor. It took some turns from there, and this is where we ended up.


End file.
